pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digging for a Battle!
Digging for a Battle! is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 7/9/2017. Story Hugh: Sewaddle, use Razor Leaf! Hugh is standing on the edge of a rock field, facing off against Gym Leader Roark and his Bonsly. Sewaddle jumps into the air, its leaf hood glowing for a moment and shooting streams of leaves. Bonsly takes the Razor Leaf, being knocked back defeated. The referee, who has long green hair and wearing a tan shirt and sweats, stands in the referee box. Referee Ian: Bonsly is unable to battle! The winner is Sewaddle! Hugh: Yeah! That’s the way Sewaddle! Sewaddle: Sewad! Sewaddle glows pink, as it morphs and evolves into Swadloon. Swadloon: Swad! Hugh: Swadloon! Sweet! Roark: Heh, nicely done. Your connection and battle experience with your Pokémon helped it evolve. But this battle won’t be as easy. Go, Cranidos! Roark throws the Pokéball, choosing Cranidos. Cranidos: Crani! Hugh: A Cranidos. Looks strong. But we can take it! Swadloon, use Razor Leaf! Roark: Dodge and go for Headbutt! Swadloon fires Razor Leaf, Cranidos dodging it with ease, charging head first with Headbutt. Hugh: Block it with Protect! Roark: Heh. Gotcha! Cranidos! After Headbutt, use Flamethrower! Swadloon releases a blue barrier, taking Cranidos’ Headbutt. The Protect fades, as Cranidos breathes Flamethrower, torching and defeating Swadloon. Referee Ian: Swadloon is unable to battle! The winner is Cranidos! Hugh returns Swadloon, looking happily at the Pokéball. Hugh: That was an excellent job, Swadloon. Leave the rest to us. Hugh now draws a new Pokéball. Hugh: Go, Trapinch! Hugh throws the Pokéball, choosing Trapinch. Trapinch: Trap! Roark: Bringing it back out again, huh? Let’s see how long it lasts! Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt! Hugh: Crunch! Cranidos’ head glows blue, as it charges for Zen Headbutt. Trapinch catches the head in Crunch, finishing the bite and pushing the two Pokémon away from each other. Roark: Focus Energy to Headbutt! Cranidos glows with a blue aura, which transfers up to Cranidos’ head. It then speeds forward, striking Trapinch and sending it flying. Hugh: Strike back with Earth Power! Trapinch lands, stomping the ground and forming cracks along the field. Gold energy pours out, the energy hitting Cranidos. Roark: Focus Energy to Zen Headbutt! Hugh: Crunch! Cranidos uses Focus Energy, as it charges for Zen Headbutt. Trapinch clashes the attack with Zen Headbutt, though Trapinch is blasted back this time. Trapinch struggles to stand. Hugh: Trapinch! Roark: That Focus Energy triggered a critical hit! Now Cranidos! Finish it with Headbutt! Hugh: (Scowling) Hyper Beam! Cranidos charges forward with Headbutt, as Trapinch opens its mouth. It charges a dark magenta energy, firing it in a beam right before Cranidos struck with Headbutt. Cranidos is blasted back, defeated. Referee Ian: Cranidos is unable to battle! The winner is Trapinch and the victor is Hugh! Hugh: YEAH! Trapinch: Trap! Hugh runs onto the field, hugging Trapinch. Roark returns Cranidos, walking out to meet him. Roark: That was an excellent battle there, Hugh. I can see you have a great love for your Pokémon. I’m proud to present to you, the Coal Badge! Roark holds out the Coal Badge, as Hugh takes it. Hugh: Alright! I got the Coal Badge! Trapinch: Trap trap! Hugh and Roark leave the gym afterwards, as Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto arrive. Hugh gets a scowl on his face, while Wyatt chuckles with a smile. Wyatt: Hugh! Alola! You just beat the gym leader? Hugh: (Angry) Yeah. I did. Why do you care? I thought you were just a Pokémon catcher. Wyatt: I’m still trying to fill the Pokédex. But I thought I could raise my strength by challenging the gyms too. Roark: Well, I hate to disappoint you. I’m Roark, the gym leader. But after that battle with Hugh, my Pokémon are exhausted. It’ll be at least till tomorrow till we can battle. Wyatt: Okay! I’m fine with that. What is there to do in town besides that? Roark: A few options. I could take you to the mines. Or you could go to the museum. Rosa: Museum? Roark: Yeah. The Oreburgh Mining Museum, which shows off all the findings we’ve found in the mine. Including some of the fossil Pokémon. Rosa: (Intrigued) Fossil Pokémon? As in, extinct Pokémon that have been brought back to life? Roark: Yep! Inspired by the technology from the Kanto region, we managed to make our own fossil revival machines. Rosa: That sounds like a lovely way to spend the day! Wyatt: I don’t know. The possibility of finding a fossil in the mines sounds even cooler. Roark: Then why don’t you guys do your choice of activity? Split up for the day? Wyatt and Rosa look at each other in wonder, then nod in agreement. Wyatt & Rosa: We accept! Rosa is at the museum, being guided by Dr. Kenzo. She is being extra flirtatious with him, as they head towards the climatron room. Rosa: So, this is where you keep your revived Pokémon? (She bats her eyes) That is so cool! Dr. Kenzo: (Blushing) Uh, yes. We alter the temperature room in order to simulate what it would’ve been like 60 million years ago for the Pokémon. Rosa: Can we go in to see them? Dr. Kenzo: Uh, they don’t respond too well to intrude… Rosa: Oh, please? Please, please, please? Rosa gives the adorable pleading Growlithe eyes, staring deep into Dr. Kenzo’s face. He recoils back in conflict, as he scans his keycard to open the door. Dr. Kenzo: Okay. But we have to be quick. The two enter the room, it being muggy with a slight fog in the room. Rosa pulls on the collar of her shirt, Dr. Kenzo scrambling to look away. Ditto hops off Rosa’s shoulder as he’s not looking, going deeper into the jungle. Ditto looks around, running into a Kabutops and Armaldo. Kabutops: Kabu! Armaldo: Armal! Ditto: Ditto! Ditto Transforms into a Kabutops, the two clashing claws in a mating ritual. The sound of Dr. Kenzo’s flustered screams occur in the back ground. Dr. Kenzo: Miss Rosa! I understand it’s hot in here, but please put your shirt back on! End Scene The next day, Wyatt is standing on the battlefield opposing Roark. Rosa is in the stands as the referee is in position. Referee Ian: This will be a three on three Pokémon battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Wyatt: Too bad my new fossil isn’t finished being revived yet. I could’ve tried it out. Roark: Hey, it takes 24 hours to revive it! You’ll have to wait till tonight to see it! But until then! Let me introduce my fossil Pokémon! Go, Cranidos! Roark throws his Pokéball, choosing Cranidos. Cranidos: Crani! Wyatt: Rock, huh? I already knew that was your type, so I came prepared! Go, Phanpy! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Phanpy. Phanpy: Phanpy, phan! Wyatt: Phanpy, use Rollout! Roark: Cranidos, use Headbutt! Phanpy curls up and rolls across the rock field, as Cranidos charges to Headbutt it. Headbutt breaks through, Phanpy going flying back into a boulder. Cranidos charges for another Headbutt, striking Phanpy and breaking through the boulder behind it. Phanpy drops defeated. Referee Ian: Phanpy is unable to battle! The winner is Cranidos! Rosa: Yikes! That was vicious and unrelenting! Are all gym leaders like this?! Wyatt returns Phanpy, switching Pokéballs. Wyatt: I guess I could’ve chosen better for that. No worries. I’ve got plan B. Go Shellos! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing his East Sea Shellos. Shellos: Shellos! Wyatt: Use Water Pulse! Roark: Dodge and use Zen Headbutt! Shellos fires a stream of water, Cranidos running and dodging. Cranidos then strikes Shellos with Zen Headbutt, sending it flying into the air. Wyatt: Regain yourself and use Mud Bomb! Shellos flips over and is upright high in the air. It fires a Mud Bomb down towards the ground. Roark: Speed through with Headbutt! Cranidos runs forward, dodging the Mud Bomb that crashes behind it. Cranidos then leaps into the air, striking Shellos with Headbutt and spiking it towards the ground. Shellos gets up, struggling. Wyatt: We need to get back in the game. Shellos! Use Recover! Roark: Recover, huh? Let’s use Focus Energy to Zen Headbutt! Shellos’s whole body glows yellow as the damage on its body disappears. Cranidos has Focus Energy focus on its head, as it goes for Zen Headbutt. It strikes Shellos, obtaining a critical hit and defeating Shellos. Referee Ian: Shellos is unable to battle! The winner is Cranidos! Cranidos: Crani! Roark: Hate to see you struggle like that. Cranidos is my strongest Pokémon. If you can make a comeback from this, then you’ll have earned your badge! Wyatt: Whew! Maybe I didn’t think this gym thing through enough. But I’m not going to back off now! Crabrawler! Alola! Wyatt throws the Pokéball, choosing Crabralwer. Crabralwer: Cra! Roark: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon? Wyatt: Crabrawler. A Fighting type! Crabrawler, use Power-Up Punch! Roark: Zen Headbutt! Crabrawler’s pincher glows red orange, as Cranidos parries Power-Up Punch with Zen Headbutt. The two repel each other, being even. Roark: Zen Headbutt is a Psychic type attack! If we hit you with that, we win! Wyatt: Then it’s too bad it won’t hit! Crabrawler, use Bubble Beam! Roark: Flamethrower! Crabrawler fires a stream of bubbles, as Cranidos blocks it with Flamethrower. Crabrawler speeds forward with a black aura, striking Cranidos with Pursuit. Wyatt: Quick! Power-Up Punch! Crabrawler goes for Power-Up Punch, as Cranidos jumps to dodge it. Cranidos falls head first for Headbutt. Wyatt: Power-Up Punch! Crabrawler swings Power-Up Punch to block Headbutt, sending Cranidos skidding back. Crabrawler snaps its pincers in an intimidating manner. Crabrawler: Cra! Wyatt: That’s an excellent shot there, Crabrawler! Fire another Bubble Beam! Roark: Quick Cranidos! Block it with Flamethrower! Crabrawler fires Bubble Beam, as Cranidos struggles to stand, breathing Flamethrower to block the attack. Wyatt: Wrap it up with Power-Up Punch! Crabrawler charges forward with Power-Up Punch in a crab walk, as Cranidos pants heavily. Wyatt: That thing is strong. This will be the last clash. Cranidos, Focus Energy to Zen Headbutt! Cranidos uses Focus Energy, as it charges forward with Zen Headbutt. The two clash attacks once more, an explosion occurring. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are down. Wyatt: No way! Referee Ian: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The victor is Roark! Roark: (Lets out sigh of relief) Whew! That certainly was intense! Excellent job, Cranidos. Return. Roark returns Cranidos, as Wyatt returns Crabrawler. Roark: That was a fun battle. But it was obvious that your Crabrawler was at a whole different level compared to your other Pokémon. If you want to succeed against the gym leaders, it’d be best to raise all of your Pokémon to be around the same strength as that Crabrawler. Wyatt: Huh. Being a Fighting type, Crabrawler is naturally strong. Guess that means training along the way. Thanks, Roark! I’ll be back someday to challenge you again! Till then, Alola! Main Events * Hugh reveals he owns a Sewaddle, which evolves into Swadloon. * Hugh's Trapinch reveals it knows Hyper Beam. * Hugh defeats Roark and earns the Coal Badge. * Wyatt discovers an unconfirmed fossil. * Rosa gets two eggs off screen. * Wyatt battles Roark and loses. * Wyatt's Phanpy is revealed to know Rollout. * Wyatt's Shellos is revealed to know Recover. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Roark * Referee Ian * Dr. Kenzo Pokémon * Phanpy (Wyatt's) * Shellos (Wyatt's) * Crabrawler (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Sewaddle (Hugh's, evolves) * Swadloon (Hugh's, newly evolved) * Trapinch (Hugh's) * Bonsly (Roark's) * Cranidos (Roark's) * Kabutops (Dr. Kenzo's) * Armaldo (Dr. Kenzo's) Trivia * This episode is based off most of the Oreburgh City episodes, featuring a rival beating Roark, the main character losing to Roark when he used Cranidos first, and featuring the museum. * The Kabutops and Armaldo are based off the ones that appeared in Wild in the Streets! * Wyatt chose some of his newer Pokémon to battle Roark, which was noted by Roark saying that Crabrawler was on a whole other level than them. * Hugh's Trapinch continues to show its strength by knowing Hyper Beam in its basic stage. * Hugh is now the first rival to be shown earning two badges on screen. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles